This invention relates to shaving apparatus and methods, and has more particular reference to audible sonic amplification features for a safety razor, and a user cognizant method for taking advantage of such sonic amplification to facilitate personal shaving.
Both men and women have for years utilized safety razors for shaving. In the case of men, typically it is for facial hair (beard) and stubble. Whereas, for women, typically, it is shaving hair and stubble from the legs and/or under-arms.
Both men and women, from time to time, inadvertently fail to adequately shave such body features as desired, and there can remain a hair stubble which can be felt, and sometimes is even visably noticeable to others. Generally this is undesirable, and can result from many causes; for example, the inattention of the person shaving, or perhaps any one of many physical handicaps of such person including eyesight, touch and feel, or perhaps even hearing. Such handicaps are of varying degree and can result from many different causes, including accidents, birth defects, aging, strokes and numberless other causes. A numbness of the sense of touch is not uncommon.
It is therefor desirable to provide an enhanced sensory feedback to the human user of a safety razor in order to alert such user to this problem, so that if more shaving in the same area is needed it will be done; or, if the blade of the safety razor has become dull, it will be changed, of if the safety razor is of the disposable variety, a new disposable safety razor with sharp blades will be substituted, thus in net effect causing a change of razor blades.
So far as I am aware at this time, there has been no apparatus or method involving safety razors and their personal use by the shaver, which significantly addresses these problems.
Most everyone is familiar with the modern safety razor. However, for specific reference, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,540 to Longuyon and U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,673 to Nash, both of which show injector safety razors having razor heads in which the razor blades are changeable. Of course, the cheaper disposable safety razors have one or a pair of razor blades permanently mounted in the razor head, it being contemplated that the entire safety razor will be disposed of rather than by changing a blade carrier or blades. There are, of course, many different forms of safety razors, in which razor blades either separately or pre-mounted in disposable blade carriers may be changed as required for sharpness.
The safety razors cited in the above patent references exemplify a conventional form, and have structural frames including a razor head and an elongated hollow handle extending therefrom. The razor head is mounted at the far end of a neck which extends at a forward angle from the upper or distal end of the elongate handle, with the elongate transverse width or shaving line of the razor head and blades carried thereby extending transversely to the handle and neck.